Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130128161308
Ca va, ca va je tient le coup... Même si ce début d'année n'a pas commencer de la manière possible, mais bon c'est la vie... Au moins la on eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, c'est pas comme si elle était partit d'un coup... C'est moins "dure" mais c'est quand même triste... Le Brochel au début ça allait mais la je trouve ça un peu chiant et répétitif... D'ailleurs au vu du spoilers comme quoi Rachel rattraperais le bouquet de Emma, j'imagine la fin de saison avec Rachel qui se mari avec soit Finn soit Brody et ça nous laisserais sur un cliffhanger intéressant même si le fait que Rachel se mari ne soit pas vraiment interessant mais au moins on resterais tout l'été a attendre de savoir avec qui elle se mari... De voir Kurt qui prend les devants c'est pas mal pour une fois même si il faut pas que ça nous fasse un couple à la klaine 2.0... Au moins le béguin nous permet un peu de l'entendre, parce que avoir 2 solos en 3 épisodes ce n'est jamais arrivé à Tina XD, je sens que Hung Up sera plus réussi que I don't know... J'espère que Brittany ouvrira enfin les yeux dans le 413 et se rendra compte que Sam n'est pas fait pour elle, plus ça va et moins ils me plaisent les deux, dans le 402 et le 403 je les voyais former un couple adorable mais la ils deviennent d'un gnangnan... Le duo du jarley sur A Thousand Years est juste sublime, la meilleur ballad de la saison 4 pour moi, leur voix s'accordent mieux que sur leur mash up de britney et franchement je penses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu la chanter mieux que eux deux... Je pensais que I have only eyes for you était une chanson de ryder pour marley pour relancer un peu leur trio ou sinon à la limite une chanson pour Kitty... Pour le moment musicalement le 412 est le plus réussis, love song est une tuerie, on se demande pourquoi on la pas eu avant, torn est juste magnifique et on a enfin un solo de Rachel digne de se nom, this is the new year est parfaite, il devrait y avoir plus de collégiales tellement qu'elles sont réussis, let me love you est sympa, sans plus mais ça va j'aurais plutot vu Ryder la chanter pour Marley mais bon la voix de Jake ressort très bien aussi dessus et le mash up je le trouve moyen... En général les duos Raine sont bien réussis, sauf Tonight biensur mais sinon Don't you want me et extraordinary merry christmas sont vraiment bonnes.. Le 413 s'annonce aussi bien réussi que le 412, j'attand surtout la confrontation hummelberry pour mettre un peu de piment dans leur relation parce qu'elle commence à devenir un peu ennuyante... Pour la première année depuis longtemps, justin bieber na rien gagné, il faut dire qu'il a jamais rien fait de bien mais avant au moins on parlait de lui pour ses chansons à la con et pas pour ses problèmes de drogues, c'est dommage que des "enfants stars" finissent tjrs mal comme ça... La j'ai commencer la saison 6, mais je trouve que plus ça va moins les saisons sont biens, j'avais adoré les quatre première mais j'ai trouvé la 5 un peu en dessous des autres et là le début de la six est moins drole qu'avant, j'en suis qu'au début mais quand même... Moi non plus, si j'ai pas fait mes mots croisés du matin je passe une mauvaise journée... D'ailleurs çà me fait penser que le texte pour le mariage gay devrait etre débatu demain à l'assemblé, quand on pense qu'en Espagne qui est un pays hyper catholique et conservateur que la mariage gay est légal depuis 7 ans et qu'en France on la toujours pas adopté c'est désespérant... A un moment donné ya eu une mode blackberry et je me suis dis si tout le monde en a un c'est qu'il est bien et tout mais en faite tout le monde s'est fait avoir... Il est juste tombé une seule fois dans ma piscine... Involontairement biensur XD... Avant mon blackberry j'avais aussi un samsung mais à la première chute il a pas résisté, l'écran s'est pété, j'ai voulus le changer mais ça couter plus chere de le faire réparer que de prendre un nouveau portable donc j'en ai pris un nouveau... En plus les écrans, ils font fabriquer ça en Asie et ça coute même 1euros mavait dis le vendeur et il te le vende hyper chère... Le problème c'est que maintenat on devient pourrie gaté et on arrive plus a voir tout les trucs positifs qui nous arrivent et on voit souvent que le négatif.... Puck j'ai bien aimé quand il est revenu en saison 2 après avoir été en prison ou je ne sais quoi, quand il a pété un plomb après Will, figgins et l'autre... C'est vrai que de nos jours les élèves à "problèmes" on s'en occupe pas, c'est flagrant avec certains profs qui te disent " je vais m'occuper de ceux qui ont des difficultés pour ne pas moccuper des bons élèves" et pourtant c'est surtout les élèves qui ont des difficultés qu'il faut aider, parce que un bon élève s'en sortira quand même... C'est très bizarre cette histoire avec Mark, cette fille veut juste faire parler d'elle jsuis sur, elle a du se dire que Mark était un peu comme Puck et du coup elle a porter plainte contre lui, franchement j'y crois pas une seconde je le vois pas du tout comme ça... En vf, seul les voix de Rachel et Santana sont plus ou moins raccord avec les perso après tout le reste pas du tout... Merci!! Mais ça devrait aller, je rentre le matin à l'hopital et je ressors en fin daprem donc ça devrait aller... Au moins après quand c'est fait c'est plus à faire... Mais tu gardes une belle cicatrice en bas du ventre... vaut mieux se planter au bac blanc qu'au vrai bac, même si réussir les deux c'est bien aussi mais presque impossible... J'ai bcp hésiter mais finaelement je penses que c'est le mieux pour moi que je m'en sortirais mieux en S qu'en L, et puis o pire si vraiment ça va pas ben je fais une année de première en S et après une année de première en L, même si perdre une année mais bon... Ben je suis aller beaucoup de fois en espagne, et en Italie deux fois, une fois en sixième à Venise, c'était magnifique mais bon il faut etre malade en bateau sinon c'est même pas la peine, parce que la bas ça bouge tout le temps, comme la ville repose sur leau ça suit un peu le rythme des vagues, si tu reste immobile tu sens que ca tengue un peu, quand tu bouges ça va mais comme c'est magnifique ça vaut vraiment le coup... et après j'ai refait un voyage en cinquième en italie encore mais cette fois à Rome, Florence et Pompéi, c'était magnifique aussi, crevant parce qu'on a pas bcp dormit mais sinon ça vallait vraiment le coup, un truc qui ma marquer c'est le colisé, on dirait qu'on se retrouve durant l'Antiquité c'est super... Et toi?! Ses cheveux ça fait effet coiffé / décoiffé / mal coiffé XD... C'est pour ça que la géo c'est chiant.. Pour le brevet aussi ça compte latin pour les points au dessus de la moyenne mais ça vaut pas le coup parce que même si ta une super moyenne de par exemple 15 ça te rajoutes que 5 points au brevet, ça peut suffir pour avoir une mention ou même le brevet mais travailler pdt 3 ans le latin pour avoir que quelques points en plus au brevet ça vaut pas le coup... Merci c'est motivant XD.. ECJS, amen aussi, comment perdre son temps... D'ailleurs j'y penses mais si tu peu pas aller te présenter le jour de l'examen comment tu fais?! genre t'es à lhosto ou autre... Comparaison de documents?! on se demande à quoi ça sert ça encore, ce serait mieux des docs avec des questions dessus pour voir si on a tout compris au texte.. Ca aurait été dommage que seul lui soit absent du 414 même si n'aurait pas été un drame non plus.. Tina ou la bouche trou par exellence XD... Avec Santana le résumé de props était pas mal, ça annonçait un super épisode et puis finalement le soufflé est retombé... Non à la limite on aurait juste eu absence de cours pour manque de neige et de froid XD.. Vendredi il faisait beau chez moi et ce week end il a fait un temps de chien.. -14°!! je sors même pas de mon lit moi XD.. Ben c'est vrai que le chinois ya quand même 1 milliard de personnes qui le parle mais l'anglais c'est la langue de référence dans le monde... On avait aussi Etude encadrée, ça ne sert à rien, c'est juste une heure dans une salle où ya un pion qui normalement passe pour taider à faire tes devoirs, autant en sixième il arrive à nous aider autant en troisième aucun ne peut t'aider, c'est pas méchant envers eux mais souvent on s'entraider entre nous parce qu'il était incapable de nous dire quoique ce soit... Maintenat qu'elle est sur the new normal elle reviendras pas dans Glee et c'est dommage parce que depuis que Sue n'est plus en guerre contre Will, elle aurait eu Roz pour se défouler un peu parce que Finn va pas rester 20 ans chef du glee club.. Depuis le début de la saison à chaque épisode, ya une cheerios qui passe dans les couloirs avec une minerve XD...